This invention relates to means for and a method of holding the end turns of the stator windings of an electric motor or other dynamoelectric machine, and more particularly relates to such a holder intended to replace the lacings conventionally used to hold the end turns of the stator windings of an electric motor.
Conventionally, after the stator windings of a motor have been formed, blocked, and inserted into the core of the motor, the end turns of the stator winding coils are laced with a suitable textile lacing or the like so as to hold the wires comprising the stator windings which extend endwise from the core of the stator assembly (i.e., the end turns) in a desired arrangement and position. These lacings prevent shifting of the wires of the coil and help maintain the end turns in a desired compact arrangement.
Heretofore, this lacing was either manually or automatically applied by a machine to the end turns of the windings, but whether applied manually or automatically, the requirement of having to lace or otherwise tie the end turns of the windings required considerable time during manufacture of the motor and thus was relatively costly. Also, in certain instances, the lacing did not sufficiently compact or settle the wires comprising the end turns of the windings.